The Outer Space Case
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Cindy Vortex's "toon-napped." Plankton's back and he has control of the Yokian and Martian armies. Can Jimmy and his friends stop him?
1. Chapter 1: An escape an evil plan

The Outer Space Case

By Alan Smithee 

Author's Note: This story is a sequel of sorts to the story "Toon-napped" written by a very talented author named Cindy Vortex. I enjoyed the story, but unfortunately, Miss Vortex stopped the story just as it was getting good. So I took the story and finished it on my home computer. This story is a homage of sorts to the previous work, employing many of the characters she used, with a few I threw in to diversify the Nicktoons. Anyway I hope Miss Vortex isn't angry with me, I just really liked the story. 

Warning: This story contains characters from "Butt-Ugly Martians" and "Rocket Power." The author of this story does not support either of the two shows; he simply enjoys **_Certain_**characters from those shows and decided to use them. You have been warned.

Chapter 1: An escape and an evil plan. 

For the fourth time that day, Plankton paced his small cell in the Bikini Bottom police station. "Curse that Jimmy Neutron" he said, "I'll make him and his friends pay for what they did, if it's the last thing I do!" "Hey Plankton, shut up!" said the fish guard, who then resumed his reading of a magazine. "You dare to insult me?" Plankton asked angrily "me, the great Plankton? When I get out of here I will bestow on you a reign of chaos the likes of which you've never seen!" "Yeah and how do you plan to do that?" the guard asked smugly, "you're trapped in a little cage, and you're like two inches tall, I could easily step on you." "Oh quiet you" Plankton retorted as he resumed pacing_ , now then, how the heck do I get out of here?_ Just then his thoughts were broken by the sound of an explosion on the police station wall, "what was that!" the guard said craning his head toward the huge hole. There was a mysterious figure with what looked like tusks sticking out of his head and a circular metal mouth, "hey you what's the big idea?" the guard asked.The figure ignored him and pointed a odd-looking device at him, "hey whoa easy buddy, put down the weapon" the guard said, "you don't want to do anything rash." But in a split second, the figure fired the weapon, which let loose a huge net that secured the guard tightly. Then he went over to Plankton's cage, "hey thanks a lot pal" Plankton replied. "No problem" said the guy in a familiar voice, "Dib?" Plankton asked confused "is that you?" "In the flesh" Dib said, and he walked over to the netted guard and grabbed his keys. "Hey those are police property" he said, "yeah, like you're going to do anything about it" Dib said, and he used the keys to open Plankton's cage. "Good one Dib my boy" Plankton said happily, "well I was looking for a chance to try out my scuba gear" Dib replied "anyway what now?" "First we go to the Chum Bucket, and then we take our revenge!" Plankton said laughing maniacally. 

An hour later Dib and Plankton arrived at the Chum Bucket. "Wow so this is your restaurant?" Dib asked looking around, "no wonder you never have any customers." "Silence!" Plankton said, and made his way to his lab, there he plugged in a laptop to his larger computer and began a download. "Nice lab" Dib said, "so what exactly are you doing?" "I'm downloading my computer and wife, Karen into this laptop, so I can have her knowledge even far away from here." "Y-y-y-you have a computer for a w-w-w-wife?" Dib asked and he broke into a huge fit of laughter, "hey does she make you microchips and dip for dinner?" he asked before laughing again. "Oh ha ha" Plankton said, obviously annoyed, "laugh all you want but she's a very valuable resource" "Sure, whatever you say" Dib said, "anyway what is your plan for revenge? And does it involve that little brat Cindy Vortex? Man I hate her." "Patience, my friend, soon you'll learn my plan. In the meantime we have much to do, first we'll go and free our old allies from their imprisonment, and then we need to head into space." "Space? How come?" Dib asked, "you'll find out soon" Plankton said, unplugging the laptop and putting it under his arm. "Now off to the land" he said as they took off for dry land. 

Elsewhere in Nick City, Jimmy Neutron was at his house working on another invention. "This is it for sure Goddard" he said "once I finish this, mankind will finally have self-popping popcorn." Just as Jimmy put the finishing touches on his special bag, the corn began to pop uncontrollably "uh-oh" he said ducking to avoid the kernels, meanwhile Goddard grabbed as many as he could in his mouth. In a manner of seconds Goddard had absorbed all the popcorn, "good job Goddard" Jimmy said, " Um, I think I'll go outside for a little bit now" he said "make sure you get rid of that popcorn." Goddard burped in agreement as Jimmy left his room. Outside the sun was shining and the sky was blue, Jimmy took a deep breath and smelled the scent of fresh flowers. "Ahh what a perfect day" Jimmy said, "nothing could go wrong today, well nothing else I mean", just then he heard some distant noise. "What could that be?" he asked and craned his neck in the direction of the sound. It sounded like someone yelling and it got closer and louder. Soon Jimmy could see the source of the noise, it was SpongeBob, who was running down the street and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Hey SpongeBob what's the problem?" Jimmy asked, but the sponge ignored him and kept running forward at top speed, not even paying attention to where he was going. "Hey SpongeBob hold on stop!" Jimmy shouted, but it was too late. Crash! SpongeBob knocked into Jimmy, sending them both falling to the sidewalk. "Whoops sorry Jimmy" SpongeBob said, and laughed in his unique way, "quite all right I suppose" Jimmy said, "but why were you running so fast? And what's with all the screaming?" "Oh Jimmy it's terrible!" SpongeBob shouted, "what, what's terrible?" Jimmy asked. "I just heard that Plankton escaped from jail!" "That is a problem" Jimmy said, "but now that Plankton is back to his small size, and has no allies, I don't think he'll be much of a threat." "But that's not all" SpongeBob said, "according to the guard who was there Plankton was freed by a hideous creature with tusks and a metal mouth! What if it's still around? I don't wanna be eaten!" "Hmm a monster with tusks and a metal mouth you say?" Jimmy asked, "perhaps I should come with you and investigate Plankton's disappearance." "Okay I'll take you to the police station" SpongeBob said, and he and Jimmy ran off. 


	2. Chapter 2: Plankton and Aliens means bad...

Chapter 2: Plankton + Aliens = bad news. 

Elsewhere, Plankton and Dib were at Dib's house to prepare for the next phase of their evil plans. "Well you said you wanted to go into space" Dib said, "and this should help us" and they entered a lab in the back. Dib turned on the lights and revealed a spaceship, which Plankton gazed at in awe. "You like it?, it's just a little something I whipped up to combat Zim, but it should suit our needs." "Oh yes this will do very well" Plankton said evilly, "now then pack whatever you need, especially the growth ray, we shall leave within the hour." "Um you still haven't told me what we're going to do in space" Dib replied, "you'll find out soon" Plankton said. "Okay" Dib said, and left to make preparations, after 15 minutes the rocket was loaded and ready to launch. "Beginning countdown" Dib said, "T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1blast off!" Whoosh! The rocket took off and left the Earth's atmosphere, "yes we made it!" Plankton exclaimed, "well where to now?" Dib asked. "Keep going, I'll tell you when to stop" Plankton said as the rocket zoomed off into deep space. 

Elsewhere a Yokian battle cruiser was on patrol. Among those on the ship was King Goobot, the aliens evil leader, and his wacky sidekick Ooblar. It had been awhile since they had been fitted with new domes, and now they were planning to take revenge on Jimmy Neutron, who had defeated their evil plans before. "I can't wait to see the look on that blasted kid's face when we launch a surprise attack on Earth" Goobot said, "oh yes your majesty it's truly a brilliant plan" Ooblar added. Suddenly one of the Yokian officers detected something "sire" he said, "there's a foreign object on radar." "What?" Goobot said, coming over and peering at the blip on the radar screen. "What should we do your majesty?" the officer asked, "find out what it is, and if it's an enemy, shoot it down!" Goobot replied. "Yes sir" the officer said and activated a microphone "attention intruder, identify yourself, or be destroyed" "umm uhhi" came a voice through the radio "I'm Dib, and I don't know why I'm here, I just." Suddenly there were sounds of a struggle, "give me that!" Plankton bellowed and grabbed the mike. "Greetings Yokians, I am the great and powerful Plankton" his voice came through the radio "please allow me access to your ship, as I have a proposition you may find interesting." "What do you think sire?" asked the officer, "Hmm, let's see what his deal is" Goobot said. "As you wish sire" the officer said and opened the docking bay. "It worked!" Plankton exclaimed, "umm what exactly are we doing?" Dib asked, "just pull in the spaceship and you'll see" he replied as the spaceship flew into to the cruisers docking bay. 

Inside the main chamber Plankton (who had been made big again) was talking to King Goobot. "So you are the mighty Plankton?" the king asked, "I am" Plankton replied. "So tell me what is this deal you have for us?" Goobot asked, "simply this" Plankton said, "I know you were once defeated by Jimmy Neutron" at his name the Yokian's began to gasp or grumble. "Well I too have felt defeat at his hands and I wish to destroy not only him, but his also his many friends. Help me and you'll get your revenge on Jimmy Neutron and a section of Earth to call your own. So what do you say?" Goobot paused for a moment then said "very well Mr. Plankton, you shall have our help" he said, "oh very good deal my liege" Ooblar replied in his usual cheery voice. "So what's the first step to destroying Neutron?" Goobot asked, "first we have to pay a visit to the universe around Earth" Plankton replied, "there are some allies there that we need." 

MEANWHILE 

In our galaxy, resided a huge battleship known as the Bog Star. It was the flagship of Emperor Bog, the villainous ruler of Mars, who constantly sought to rule Earth. But the three agents he had sent to conquer Earth had turned against him and now protected the planet. Of course that didn't stop him from trying, "how am I going to take over that blasted planet!" Bog said sitting in his main chamber. Just then, Dr. Damage, his resident scientist, entered the room, "good news sire" he said, "I think I've created a new weapon that will enable us to finally conquer Earth." "I've heard that one before" Bog said, obviously not impressed Damage ignored him and continued describing his machine, "anyway sire this new machine has the power to completely destroy any machine it comes into contact with. With it we can disable the humans machines and take them over easily." "Hmm interesting" Bog said, when suddenly one of his guards rushed into the room. "Emperor Bog" he said, "there is a Yokian cruiser approaching the ship!" "A Yokian cruiser eh?" Bog said, "I wonder what they want here? Damage, activate the viewscreen." "Yes sire" Damage said, and turned on the device, which allowed Bog to talk directly to King Goobot. "Yokian's what is your business here?" he asked. "We seek a treaty with you," King Goobot said, "together the two of us could conquer the Earth." "Conquer Earth eh?" Bog said, obviously interested, "okay I'll be right over to work out the details" and the screen went dead. "Was that okay?" Goobot asked Plankton, "indeed" Plankton said, and now it's time to begin the next phase of this plan" and he and the king laughed evilly. 


	3. Chapter 3: New villains and Plankton det...

Chapter 3: New villains and Plankton detectors.

Back on Earth, Jimmy was carefully investigating the police station from where Plankton had been freed. "Well what did you find out?" SpongeBob asked, "is the creature still around? Will he eat me?" "I don't think you have anything to worry about" Jimmy said, talking through his sophisticated scuba gear, "this so-called 'creature' is obviously a human in scuba gear." "But how can you tell?" SpongeBob asked, "elementary my dear sponge" Jimmy said, "first of all, these flipper prints are definitely from human flippers, no fish could make these marks. And second, the net the guard was trapped in is obviously human in origin." "So does that mean there's no monster?" SpongeBob asked, "I can assure you there is no monster down here" Jimmy said confidently, "those so-called tusks and the metal mouth were obviously scuba equipment", SpongeBob let out a sigh of relief. "Hmm, if my calculations are correct, and they almost always are, there's only one human who would try to rescue Plankton." "Who's that?" SpongeBob asked, "why Dib of course" Jimmy said, "and if he has indeed freed Plankton, then this may be more serious than I thought." "Now what?" SpongeBob asked, "let's go to my lab" Jimmy said, "there's no need to alert the others until we know where those two are." And they both headed out. 

MEANWHILE 

On the Bog Star the main villains were having a round of drinks. "A toast" Plankton said, "to our plan and our future rule of Earth." "I'll drink to that" Bog said, "me too" said Goobot, and they downed their drinks. "Well that was fun" Plankton said, "now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do" "of course" Bog said and Plankton and Dib left the room. "What now?" Dib asked, "we gain access to their transport device, and beam up a couple of our allies" Plankton replied, "I have jobs for them." They entered the room that contained the transport beam, "lets see how does this work?" Plankton said scanning the controls, "ahh here we go" and he flipped some switches then pushed a button labeled "Beam up". With a standard sci-fi noise, the transporter activated and in a few seconds a large gang of characters appeared on the transporter pad. "Hey what the heck happened? One minute we're in juvey, the next we're here" "Uhh where is here?" asked another, "ahh greetings my friends" Plankton said and they all turned to see him. "Plankton, how are you? And where exactly are we?" "Welcome to the Bog Star, the orbiting mother ship of Emperor Bog, my new ally." "You mean we're in space?" one asked, "yes, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it, in the meantime I have brought you all here for a reason. Kip and Biederman, I want you to be commanders of these alien troops, your ruthlessness makes you ideal candidates for the job." "Wow alien commanders, neat huh boss?" Biederman said happily, whap! Kip smacked his partner across the face. "Oww" he said, "we'd be honored to help you" Kip replied, "glad to hear it" Plankton said. "Yo Mr. Plankton thanks for busting us out of juvey" Lars said, "beah banks for custing bus cotta hoovy" Sputz added. "My pleasure, especially because I have a very important assignment for you and your boys" Plankton replied. "Hey no problem dude what do you want us to do?" Lars asked, "you'll find out soon enough" Plankton said, "right now I want you all to get aquatinted with my alien allies. "I'm afraid of aliens boss" Biderman said "shut up you idiot!" Kip said slapping him again, "Plankton went through all this trouble to get us here, we owe 'im." And they left the transporter room. 

Back on Earth in his lab Jimmy was trying to find Plankton, "let's see a few more adjustments, and there it's done." "Greatuhh what is it?" SpongeBob asked, "it's a Plankton detector" Jimmy said, "It homes in on the pheromones of evil that Plankton emits and pinpoints his location." Jimmy turned on the machine after a few minutes it emitted a small beep, "excellent, now I'll just check the location and" Jimmy looked at the detection finder "great Einstein!" "What, what is it?" SpongeBob asked nervously, "according to this Plankton is no where on Earth" "then where is he?" "He appears to be in space" "Space?" SpongeBob asked, "I think Sandy wanted to go there once." Jimmy seemed to ignore him, "I don't know what those two are up to in space, but I'm sure it can't be good" he said, and he went over to his computer. "Umm what are you doing?" SpongeBob asked, "I'm putting a satellite into space," Jimmy replied, "it will allow us to keep an eye on Plankton and Dib." He pushed a button, and a homemade satellite comprised of a toaster popped out of the roof. Goddard flew out and retrieved it, then flew into the room with it. Jimmy attached a soda can to it, "okay Goddard take it away" he commanded, Goddard barked and flew up as far as he could. Then he bit into the soda can, with a fizz it flew up into the air and into the atmosphere, "perfect" Jimmy said, "come SpongeBob we have to gather our friends and tell them what's happening." And soon the two were headed down the streets of Nick City to spread the news they had found out.

MEANWHILE 

On the Bog Star the villains had met Bog and Goobot and while being utterly repulsed at first soon realized that the aliens could give them advanced weapons. Kip and Biederman soon went to the Yokian ship to train those troops. Meanwhile Plankton was talking to Lars and his gang, "okay now for the job I talked about", he said. "Do you want us to kill somebody?" Lars asked, "cause Sputz learned how to use a shiv in juvey." Sputz nodded his head in agreement, "maybe later" Plankton replied, "right now the job I need you to do is slightly easier. I want you to kidnap Reggie Rocket and her girl friends and bring them back here." "Are you sure about that boss man?" Lars asked, "Yeah, I mean we can get Rocket Girl easily, but her two friends are really strong" Pi added. "Relax, I'll send you guys some reinforcements, just get going!" "Umm right away sir" Lars said as he and his gang made a run for the transport room. "Why Reggie Rocket?" Dib asked, "I mean I want revenge on her and her brother too, but she's really not that important." "Trust me Dib" Plankton said, "I have a plan" and he laughed evilly, Dib shrugged his shoulders and also let out an evil chuckle. 


	4. Chapter 4: Abducted surfers and the hero...

Chapter 4: Abducted surfers and the heroes plan. 

"Hey there's a big one right there!" 

Reggie Rocket was out surfing with her two best friends Sherry and Trish, and just pointed out a big wave that had developed. "Hey last one to the wave is a lame-o" Sherry said, as she began to paddle towards it, "you won't beat me that easily Sherry" Reggie said and she began to paddle faster. "Hey wait up," Trish said, as she too began to gain on her friends. "Here it comes" Reggie said as the wave approached, and she and her friends got ready for it. Within a few seconds all three girls were riding the wave, "wow this is a great wave!" Sherry said, "you said it" Reggie added. Soon the wave collapsed and the three girls popped up from the water, "that was so awesome" Trish exclaimed, "It was wasn't it?" Reggie asked, "so what do you want to do now?" "Hey let's go back to the Shore Shack and get some food" Sherry suggested, "good one Sherry" Trish said, "and of course Reggie's buying" Sherry added. "Not likely" Reggie said "you'll have to catch me first" and she began to paddle to shore. "Oh no you don't Reggie" Sherry said, and the three girls laughed as they paddled to shore. "Come on girls, last one to the shack is a shoobie" Reggie challenged, "then prepare to lose" Sherry replied, "yeah" Trish added. As the girls picked up their surfboards and headed off, they were rudely stopped by Lars and his gang. " Hey dorks" he said, "ugh Lars what do you want?" Reggie asked. "Funny you should ask Rocket dork" Lars said, "cause what I want is you! Now!" instantly Pi grabbed Reggie from behind. "Hey what's going on here?" she asked, obviously annoyed, "we're just kidnapping you, like before" Lars replied. Reggie remembered her kidnapping before and suddenly realized the danger she was in, "Sherry, Trish, run get help" she shouted. "No way Reg" Sherry said, "Yeah we can take these losers" Trish added as Sputz and Animal advanced on them. The two bullies grabbed them but they struggled and kicked and fought like hellions. "Oww dis garl chis card spoo chet" Sputz said in his odd way, "Ow, yeah boss these girls, ow, aren't making this easy ow" Animal added. Lars slapped his forehead, "you dorks!" he shouted "do I have to do everything myself?" And he snapped his fingers, instantly a squad of Martian guards appeared. "Take care of those girls" Lars ordered, and the guards ran forward, meanwhile Sherry elbowed Sputz in his chest, who then let her go. "All right" she exclaimed, "I am outta here!" However, just as she ran off to get help, she was surrounded by several of the Martians who pointed their tridents at her. "What the? Who are these guys?" she asked, "just a couple of friends of mine" Lars said and laughed, while the remainder of the guards grabbed Trish. "Hey let me go ya freaks" she said, struggling against their hold, but to no avail. Lars took a small radio from his pocket, "we got them, beam us up Scotty" then he turned to the others "man I can'tbelieve I just said that." In a flash the beam came down and the group disappeared.

Back on the Bog Star Lars re-appeared with his captives, "uhh where exactly are we?" Reggie said looking around, "It looks like something from a science fiction movie" Sherry said. "You don't know how right you are," said a voice from behind, Reggie and her friends turned to see the source of the voice. "Oh no, Plankton, it's you and you're big again" Reggie said, "but I thought you were in jail." "I was, but my pal Dib busted me out and restored me to my former glory" Plankton said, as Dib came into view. "Hello Reggie" he said in an almost sinister voice, "remember me?" "I remember you tried to shrink me and my bro" Reggie said angrily, "umm Reg like what's going on?" Sherry asked, "do you like, know these guys?" "Don't you pay attention?" Trish asked, "that's Plankton, that evil guy from SpongeBob Squarepants." "It is?" Sherry asked looking at Plankton "wow he's a lot bigger than I remember." "Why'd you kidnap us Plankton?" Reggie asked, "simple my dear Regina" Plankton said, saying the last word with extreme glee. "Now that I have you, I have the bait I need to lure Jimmy Moron and friends into space, and right into my trap." "You mean, this is a real alien spaceship?" Reggie asked, almost dumbfounded, "yes, welcome to the Bog Star, home of the Martian fleet" Plankton said. "Oh man, we're like, really far from home now", Sherry said "well as much as I've enjoyed this reunion I have revenge to plan and a world to conquer. Guards! Lock them upin separate cells!" he said grinning evilly. "What!" the girls exclaimed, "that's right" Plankton said, "after studying the tapes of the camera in the vault from my previous hideout, I learned how Miss Vortex escaped my trap. Because she had other friends in there, she was able to get free, with separate cells, you'll be helpless!" "You vile, rotten, no-good" Reggie said, before she was dragged off by Martian guards, "you're like so evil" Sherry added. "So long girls" Plankton said, watching as the girls were dragged away, then turned to Dib. "Now to let Jimmy Neutron learn of my recent crime" he said, and they walked off. 

MEANWHILE 

Back in Nick City, Jimmy had gathered a bunch of his friends together at his house to explain the current problem. "Okay we're here Neutron, what's the big emergency?" Cindy asked angrily, "well I have just received information that Plankton has escaped from jail" Jimmy replied. Some of the characters gasped, "Plankton? Uh-oh I don't like the sound of this" Ginger said, "me neither, remember all the problems he caused last time?" Dodie added. Cindy however seemed unimpressed, "big deal Nerdtron" she said, "In case you forgot Plankton's a little speck, we can crush him easily if he tries anything." "Let me finish" Jimmy said, "I went to the site to investigate and learned that his old ally Dib had a hand in breaking him out." "Okay that changes things" Cindy said, "it gets worse," Jimmy said, "according to my Plankton detector he's now up in space." "Space!" everyone exclaimed, "what the heck would Plankton be doing up in space?" Cindy asked, "waityou have a Plankton detector?" Jimmy ignored her "I'm sure whatever he's up too, it's not anything good" he replied. "So how do we stop him?" Carl asked, "well first we need to find out what he's planning" Jimmy said, "fortunately I sent a satellite up into space to keep an eye on him." "Do you mean that stupid toaster?" Cindy asked, "that thing belongs in the scrap heap!" "Despite your negative comments I can assure you my satellite functions quite well" Jimmy said, "and now I'll just call up the feed and see if it's located Plankton yet." He got into his chair and turned on his computer, after a few seconds it activated and he keyed in a series of numbers. "Access approved" said a female voice, "displaying satellite footage now." The screen then filled with footage of deep space. "Looks like deep space, just like your head" Cindy said, "hold on" Jimmy said, "Plankton has to be up there somewhere." "Face it Nerdtron, this plan stinks" Cindy said, "I could create a satellite ten times better than yours." "Then why don't you?" countered Jimmy, "I think I will" Cindy retorted "oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Umm guys" Carl said, interrupting them "I hate to interrupt, but what's that?" Jimmy and Cindy stopped arguing and looked at the computer screen, there was a huge battleship displayed on it. "Great Einstein!" Jimmy exclaimed "it's some sort of alien war vessel, and I wouldn't be surprised if Plankton and Dib were involved with it somehow." "Hey Carl" Hoodsey said, "doesn't that ship look a lot like that ship from that Martian show?" "You're right Hoods, it is the Bog Star" Carl said, and several of the gang turned to look at him. "What are you two geeks talking about?" Cindy asked, "that ship on the computer, it's from _Butt Ugly Martians_" Carl said, "it's called the Bog Star, it's home to the Martian invasion fleet." "Martians? This is bad" Jimmy said, "and it gets worse, look," Cindy said, and Jimmy turned his attention to the screen. "Egad! A Yokian battle cruiser, this is indeed worse than I hoped." "Yokians? Are they those weird egg aliens you fought a while ago?" Dodie asked. "Yes and it looks like they, and the Martians are headed toward Earth" Jimmy said, "any sign of that little runt Plankton?" Cindy asked. "No, but somehow I suspect he was the one responsible for bringing these two alien races together" Jimmy added." "What do we do now?"Arnold asked, "those aliens will be here soon." "The only thing we can do is build some rockets, head up into space and stop them" Jimmy replied, "I'll need some brave friends to accompany me, any takers?" "Me and Hoods will do it" Carl said, "um I don't know Carl this sounds pretty dangerous" Hoodsey replied. "Hoods, this is an opportunity of a lifetime, we can build a spaceship and fight aliens, when are we going to have that chance again?" "Good point Carl, okay I'm in" Hoodsey said, "great" Jimmy said, "anyone else who wants to help can come to my backyard, but we must hurry I don't know how long it will be until the aliens attack. Goddard, keep track of the aliens and inform me of any sudden movements" Goddard barked his response and emitted a satellite dish from his back. "Good, that will allow us to monitor the aliens progress" Jimmy said, "now hurry, we need to build rockets." And the gang rushed outside.

In Jimmy's backyard, Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby waited while several members of the group gathered material to build their rockets. "I can't believe we have to wait, what about the alien invasion?" Cindy asked angrily, "yeah Jimmy those aliens are coming real fast" Libby added. "Actually Libby, at their rate of speed, I would calculate they won't reach us for another few hours or so" Jimmy said, "and although we have to wait, it's necessary for our other friends to obtain sufficient junk from the junkyard with which to build the rockets." "Why don't you just use the scraps from all your stupid inventions?" Cindy said, and she and Libby laughed. "Very funny, I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Jimmy replied. Just then, Otto Rocket rushed by, and something seemed to be troubling him. "Good day Otto" Jimmy said, "the meetings over but I'd be glad to fill you in on what's happening." Otto ignored him, "dude you gotta help me" he said in a panicked voice, "Reggie's been kidnapped!" "What?" Jimmy asked, "please elaborate" "see Reg went surfing with Trish and Sherry" Otto explained "but after awhile she didn't come back. Just as I was going to look for her, Sherry showed up and told me that Reg and Trish had been kidnapped by Lars and his gang." "Again?" Cindy asked, "yeah but here's the weird part, Sherry said Lars was helped by some aliens." "Aliens!" the gang exclaimed, "looks like Plankton is tied into this as well" Jimmy said, "I'd like to meet this Sherry and ask her a few questions." "I'll go get her" Otto said and rushed off, "any clue as to why Plankton would kidnap Reggie Rocket?" Cindy asked, "Probably for revenge on Otto for interfering with his plans last time" Jimmy said, "still, there's a possibility he has something else planned for her."

MEANWHILE 

In her cell on the Bog Star, the topic of Jimmy's conversation sat, trying to find away to escape. She twisted her hands, trying to loosen the ropes that held them, but once again it proved unsuccessful. _It's been three times already since I tried to get loose,_ she thought _but Plankton did say this was some kind of special energy rope. I wonder what Trish and Sherry are thinking, I miss them and I hope they're okay. _Reggie shivered, since she was clad only in her bathing suit, the climate of the metal cell made her feel extremely cold. _Only Plankton would treat his prisoners like this_ she thought _if I ever get my hands on him or Dib I'll make them pay for this._ Elsewhere in their cells, Sherry and Trish were also struggling against their bonds, also to no avail. _I don't get it _Sherry thought _I'm really tough, so why can't I break this rope? Oh wait didn't Plankton say it was like, energy rope or something? Bummer. I wonder how Trish and Reggie are doing._ And in her cell Trish wondered the same thing _man it's cold in here _she said _I hope one of us comes up with a plan soon, I can't take it in here._


	5. Chapter 5: Problems with bullies and rob...

Chapter 5: Problems with bullies and robot kids

Meanwhile, in another part of the Bog Star, Plankton was talking to a pair of evil individuals. "So basically you want us to go down to Earth, and take care of that Neutron dork and his friends?" one of them asked. "Yes" said Plankton "and if you succeed, I'll give you an important position when I conquer the world, so what do you say?" "We'll do it" said the guy, who was revealed to be none other than Wolfgang, the nasty bully from _Hey Arnold!_ "Uh Wolfgang, should we be making deals with aliens, what if they probe us or something?" asked Edmund, his bumbling associate. "Shut up you idiot!" Wolfgang said, "besides this isn't an alien it's Plankton, he's cool." "If you say so Wolfgang" Edmund said, and the two set off to do their evil deed. "Well now that you've recruited yet another ally, what do we do?" Dib asked, "first we take over both ships" Plankton replied. "What?" Dib asked, amazed, "I don't trust Emperor Bog for a second" Plankton said, "I think he plans to double-cross us once he has what he wants. We need a way to put him under our control, so we can manipulate his troops through him." "Any idea how can we do that?" Dib asked, "I do have something yes," Plankton said, grinning his trademark grin, "come on." "Where are we going?" Dib asked, "to pay a visit to someone who is less trustworthy than us" Plankton replied. 

Back in the Retroville part of Nick City, the others had returned with as much scrap as they could find. "Then let's get started" Jimmy said, and began helping the others turn the junk into rockets. While he was working, Otto finally showed up with Sherry. "Yo Jimmy" he said, "here's Sherry, now ask her about who took Reg." "Very well" Jimmy said and approached Sherry "tell me Sherry, can you describe the aliens that abducted your friends?" "Yeah they had like orange faces and red armor and some real nasty spears or something like that" "that sounds like Emperor Bog's men" Carl said, who was listening nearby. "No doubt about it" Hoodsey added, "then that proves Plankton is in league with this Bog fellow" Jimmy said, "Plankton!" Otto exclaimed "that little dude is back and he's got Reg? Oh man this is not good, he probably still wants revenge on me for interfering with his plans. There's no telling what he'll do to her." "Fear not Otto" Jimmy said "for as you can see we are building a fleet of rockets that will enable us to fly into space, stop this alien invasion, and free your dear sister." "Don't forget my friend Trish" Sherry added "she's like, my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without her" and she began to cry, or at least acted like it. "Hold on one cosmic second" Jimmy said, "jeez what's your problem now brainiac?" Cindy asked, "she's just crying." "Really" Jimmy said "then why doesn't she have any tears?" And he pointed to the dry eyes of Sherry, "hey what's the problem?" Cindy asked. "Uhh… nothing, you just like can't see my tears that's all" she said nervously, "then why are you acting all nervous?" Jimmy asked, "well…I… like… see… and… warning, does not compute, emergency overload!" "What the?" Jimmy said, as Sherry's head spun around and then exploded, "A robot, ingenious" Jimmy said, "that means that the real Sherry must have been abducted as well." "No duh smarty-pants" Cindy retorted, "yeah we could guess that" Libby added. "Then what are we waiting for?" Carl asked, "we've got to get these rockets done soon." "Then no more delay's, let's build my friends" Jimmy said and everyone worked on the rockets. 

After about an hour, the rockets were completed, "well done everyone you all did very well," Jimmy said. "Uh Jimmy are you sure these things will fly?" Arnold asked, "I know they don't look like much, but my friends and I made rockets out of carnival equipment and they were quite sufficient. Now then who's going on this mission with me? I already know Cindy, Libby, Carl and Hoodsey will accompany me." "Count me in Jimmy" Sandy said, "I'd love a chance to take on these aliens." "I'm going too bro" Otto said, "my sis is in danger, and I want Plankton and his pal Dib for shrinking me." "Then it's settled" Jimmy said, "man your rockets, we have to take off before Plankton pulls something." Just then Jimmy's buddy Sheen wandered over. "Hi Jimmy" he said, "what are you doing?" "If you must know, we're going up into space to prevent an invasion by the combined Yokain and Martian forces." "Yokains again?" Sheen said, "ooh can I go with you? I really showed those Yokains last time, with my superior UltraLord skills." "Very well Sheen, hop into my rocket and we'll get going" "yeah" Sheen exclaimed as hopped into Jimmy's rocket. "Now to see if our hard work paid off" Jimmy said, "prepare for launch" Everyone gripped the throttle on the rockets and awaited Jimmy's command. "Ready, get set… go!" Jimmy shouted, and everyone hit the throttle. With a rush Jimmy's rocket headed into space, slowly followed by everyone else, "we're doing it Hoodsey, we're achieving a dream!" Carl shouted, "I just hope we have barf bags" Hoodsey replied. "I gotta hand it to Neutron" Cindy said, giving Libby a cocky smile, "looks like his rockets actually worked." "Did you have any doubt?" Libby asked, smiling at her friend, Cindy ignored her as the rocket blasted off into space. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Double Cross

Chapter 6: The Double Cross. 

Back on the Bog Star, Plankton and Dib were talking with someone who was obscured in shadows. "So let me get this straight" he said, "you want me to help you control Emperor Bog?" "Yes, I know you hate him" Plankton said, "and you'd love to overthrow him, wouldn't you?" "Of course I would" the figure said, "Emperor Bog is incredibly stupid, I deserve to be leader, If I were in charge we'd have conquered the Earth already." "Join with us and I'll let you personally command the Martian attack fleets" Plankton said, "hmm control the attack fleets huh? I've never been a commander before okay you've got a deal." "Excellent" Plankton said, "come we must begin the next stage of my plan." As they walked away the figure walked out of the dark to reveal himself as none other than Dr. Damage (like you didn't know that it was him). Much later in his lab, the evil doctor labored while Dib looked on, "umm what exactly are you working on?" he asked. "It's a mind-control device" Damage replied, "If we can get it on Emperor Bog, than we can control him" "neat" Dib responded "can we make him dance and say stupid stuff?" "Yes, although I don't know why we'd want to actually that might be fun" Damage chuckled at the thought of Bog dancing. "Finally I'll show Bog for the fool he is, and then I'll get the respect I deserve" he said and laughed evilly. 

Back on Earth, Arnold and the others were still in Jimmy's backyard. "Uhh Arnold shouldn't we leave?" Ginger asked, "no" Arnold said, "Jimmy asked us to stay here so he could call if he needed us, and I'm not moving." "Well I guess staying here isn't too bad" Ginger said, "yeah" Kimi added, "it's not like we anything to worry about." But she obviously didn't see the pair of sinister figures hiding behind a tree. "Well, what are they doing?" Wolfgang asked, as Edmund peered through a pair of alien binoculars. "They're just standing there Wolfgang" Edmund replied, "what? Gimme those" Wolfgang said and grabbed them from Edmund. "Hmm you're right, there are just standing there, and that means they're off guard." "What do we do now Wolfgang?" Edmund asked, "we call the boss and see what he wants us to do" Wolfgang said, as he pulled a radio from his pocket.

MEANWHILE 

On the Bog Star, Plankton was waiting outside of Damage's lab, wondering what the mad doctor was working on. "What's taking him so long?" he asked "how long can it take to make a device to overthrow your leader?" Just then, Plankton heard his radio ringing, he grabbed it and answered "hello?" "Hey boss it's me Wolfgang", came the voice through the radio, "we're outside Neutron's house but there's no sign of him. There are a bunch of other dorks out there though, so what do you want us to do?" "Don't bother me now!" Plankton bellowed, "I'm about to take over the Bog Star! For right now just keep an eye on those kids, and don't let them escape. I'll send you reinforcements as soon as I can." "Gotcha boss" Wolfgang said, and turned off the radio, just then Damage and Dib emerged from the lab. "Well, do you have it?" Plankton asked excitedly, "right here" Damage said, showing him the device. "Excellent" Plankton said, "let's go perform some mutiny" and the trio of conspirators headed to Bog's main chamber. 

In his chamber Bog was watching Earth on a viewscreen, "such a pathetic planet" he mused, "but soon it will be mine!" Just then Plankton and the others entered the chamber, "ahh Plankton good to see you, I wanted to talk to you, because I have a few complaints." "Such as?" Plankton asked angrily, "Well for starters, you've employed a lot of the Earthlings as spies, how can we be sure they won't betray us?" "Trust me Bog they're loyal, I trust them fully" Plankton replied. "Well I don't" Bog said, "I refuse to believe the Earthlings will betray their own kind, I want them off this ship immediately!" "But Bog I need them" Plankton began, "silence!" Bog shouted, "how dare you interrupt me! In fact, I'm beginning to rethink this whole alliance thing. I can't think of any use you serve to us Martians, we can take over the Earth without your help. As of now you are dismissed!" Bog shouted, "not quite, Emperor" Plankton said, "Now!" Instantly Damage attached the device to Bog, "what are you doing Damage? What's going on? What How may I serve you master?" he said in a hypnotic voice. "It works" Damage said with glee, "yes" Plankton added, "and not a moment too soon. Attention Bog, you will officially grant control of all troops to Dr. Damage" Plankton said, Bog turned around "Damage you are now in control of all Martian troops" he said. "Thank you sire" Damage said in mock sympathy, "okay Damage for your first act as Martian Commander, I want you to send some reinforcements to my agents on Earth" Plankton said. "I'll get right on it" Damage said and left the room, "what about me? What can I do?" Dib asked. "Hmm I'll make you head Science Officer, and oh why not Head Torturer too" Plankton mused gleefully, "your first order of business is to invent me a powerful weapon to defeat Mr. Dairy Queen Hair, then design a terrible torment for our prisoners." "It'll be a pleasure" Dib said, smiling an evil grin as he headed out, Plankton then headed over to Bog's chair, "shove over Bog" he said pushing the Emperor to the ground, then taking his seat. "Ahh, it's good to be the ruler, I could get used to this." 


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Rockets

Chapter 7: Rescue Rockets. 

While Plankton and his evil crew plotted, the rockets containing Jimmy and his friends were gaining ever closer to the Bog Star. "Hey Neutron, what's the hold up?" Cindy asked, "let me see" Jimmy said, checking his onboard radar, "according to this we shouldn't be more than 10 minutes away." "I hope we get there soon" Hoodsey complained, "I have to go to the bathroom." "Didn't you do that before we left?" Carl asked, "I forgot okay?" Hoodsey answered, "the thought of meeting aliens took precedence in my mind." "Relax my friends" Jimmy said, "you'll have plenty of time to relieve yourselves after we get to the spaceships." "Yeah well I hope it's soon, I can't wait to take on some of them alien fellers" Sandy said excitedly. " Has it occurred to anyone that Plankton hasn't tried anything to stop us yet?" Cindy asked, "I believe that's because we have the element of surprise" Jimmy said, "why I doubt Plankton even knows we're coming." 

MEANWHILE 

Back on the Bog Star, Plankton was holding conference with Dib. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" Plankton said, as he walked through the bridge, "I think you'll like this" Dib answered as he led him to the window. "I don't see anything" Plankton said, "that's because it's outside" Dib said punching up the image on a nearby computer screen, "see I took Dr. Damage's mechanical destroying ray and hooked it into the Bog Star's main gun. Now we can destroy any metal target on Earth or in space." "Excellent work, Dib" Plankton said, "if Neutron mounts any type of offense, we'll be ready for him." Just then Dr. Damage ran in, "good news sir" he said happily, "I sent that extra help you requested." "Was it a small landing party?" Plankton asked, "well not exactly" Damage said, nervously, "you see, I felt we couldn't afford to waste any of our troops taking out a small group of humans. So instead I sent down one of my most reliable creations" "Really, what was it?" Plankton asked, obviously interested. "His name's Klaktor" Damage said, "I usually use him for recon work, but he has several defensive capabilities. He should be just what we need to handle those troublesome humans." "Excellent Damage" Plankton said, "I knew giving you the position of Commander was a good idea." "Thank you sire" Damage said, bowing, just then one of the Martian guards called out "there's something on radar." "What? Let me see that" Plankton ordered and looked at the several blips on the screen, "Neutron!" he said, and ran off. A few seconds later Emperor Bog's voice came on over the intercom, "attention Martian soldiers, there are several objects heading our way, destroy them!" "Right away sire," said a Martian guy who turned to a control panel and pushed a button labeled "Main Gun Activation." 

Back out in space, Jimmy and his rockets were within sight distance of the Bog Star. "There it is, we're almost there" Jimmy said, "nothing can stop us now Hoods" Carl exclaimed. Just then a huge blast zipped right past them, "what in the name of science was that?" Jimmy exclaimed, "didn't know we were here huh?" Cindy said sarcastically. "They must have some sort of evil alien lazer, this reminds me of when UltraLord took on the Thermasions of Galgar X, he" Sheen began. "Sheen, I hate to interrupt you but we really don't have for this" Jimmy said, as he dodged another blast. "We can't dodge these blasts forever!" Sandy said, "do something dude, I don't wanna die in space!" Otto exclaimed. "Everyone spread out, I don't think the lazer can hit multiple targets" Jimmy said, "how do you know?" Cindy asked, "I don't" Jimmy replied, "but right now this is all I can think of." "Great" Cindy said, as she veered her rocket to another part of space. "Hold onto yer behind Otto" Sandy said, grabbing the throttle, "this thing's about to move faster than a greased pig" and she zoomed to the left. "What now Carl?" Hoodsey asked, "we follow Jimmy's instructions and draw that lazer's fire" he replied, as he too zoomed to parts unknown. 

From inside the Bog Star, Plankton gazed at the little rockets zipping around outside. "Look at them, they're like little flies" he said, "and I've got the bug zapper!" But he began to notice that the beams were missing their mark, "what's wrong with you idiots? Can't you hit the broadside of a barn!" Just then Dib wandered up, "you wanted to see me?" Dib asked, "ahh yes" Plankton said, "I want you to wire up screens in our captives cells so they can witness the destruction of their friends." "I'll give it a shot" Dib said, and left as Plankton gazed back out the window, "it's only matter of time Neutron" he said, "and then you're finished!" and he let out a hearty laugh. 


	8. Chapter 8: Fairies, and Bullies, and Kla...

Chapter 8: Fairies, and Klaktor, and Bullies, oh my. 

MEANWHILE 

Back on Earth Wolfgang and Edmund were still behind the tree, "where's that backup we were promised?" Wolfgang said angrily. "Maybe Plankton forgot about us Wolfgang" Edmund said, "I mean he does have a lot of important alien things to do." "Shut up!" Wolfgang said, just then they heard a noise from behind them, "what the heck was that?" Wolfgang asked and he turned around to see the source. Standing there was an odd looking robot, "what is it Wolfgang?" Edmund asked, "it's a robot idiot" Wolfgang replied. Then he spied a note on the robot's chest, "what's this" he said grabbing it and reading it, " 'Wolfgang, here is your backup, his name is Klaktor, just give him a command and he will obey it, Plankton'." Wolfgang glared at the robot with an evil grin on his face, "give him a command huh?" he said, "ooh what command are you going to give him Wolfgang?" Edmund asked. Wolfgang ignored him, "okay Klaktor" he said," you see those guys over there?" he said, pointing towards the characters on Jimmy's lawn, "I want you to destroy them!" The robot made a click in response and rushed forward to perform his terrible deed, "huh huh good one Wolfgang" Edmund said, "that robot will really take care of those guys." "We have to take care of them too idiot!" Wolfgang said, giving him a slap in the back of the head, "oww!" Edmund replied. "Let's go" Wolfgang said, and the bullies followed close behind. 

On Jimmy's lawn Gerald was the first to notice the disturbance. "Uhh Arnold, did Jimmy say anything about leaving one of his robots around?" he asked. "No, why?" "Because there's one now!" Gerald exclaimed pointing at the menacing Klaktor. "Scatter!" Arnold yelled as Klaktor fired a blast from his hands, "that's right run in fear you little losers" Wolfgang said, "yeah you guys are no match for our robot" Edmund added. "Any clue how to beat this thing?" Ginger asked, "maybe we can use one of Jimmy's inventions" Arnold replied. "Better find one soon buddy" Gerald said, narrowly dodging another blast, " I don't know how long we can keep dodging this thing." 

Meanwhile back on the Bog Star, Plankton was watching as the 4 rockets zipped around trying to avoid his weapons. "Dang it!" he shouted, "this is like trying to hit flies with a log, don't we have any smaller weapons?" "We do have a few smaller guns" began one Martian official, "then fire them you fool!" Plankton said, "I want that oddly coifed genius destroyed." Outside Jimmy and his friends were still flying around the Bog Star "Well Neutron we've been flying around for ten minutes, do you have a plan or not?" Cindy asked, impatiently. "Indeed I do" Jimmy said, "we'll head toward the Yokian cruiser, if we can take it over, we may be able to board the Bog Star with little trouble." "Sounds like a plan to me" Sandy said, "let's do it." "Okay everyone on my mark now!" Jimmy shouted and the rockets bolted for the other ship. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed on the Bog Star, "sir" said a Martian radar officer, "the rockets appear to be moving from our location and are headed toward the Yokian cruiser." "What!!" Plankton exclaimed, "quickly contact King Goobot and inform him immediately." But the evil Yokian king already learned of the approaching intruders "sire there's something coming in on the radar" said a Yokian officer. "It must be those rockets containing Jimmy Neutron" Goobot said, "now we can have our revenge, fire the main guns!" Instantly the guns on the ship warmed up, and the gunners targeted the rockets "fire!" Goobot shouted. But Jimmy didn't know and the rockets pressed on toward the main hatch, "we're nearly there" Jimmy said, "nothing can stop us now." Just then a beam fired from the gun "oh dear this isn't good" Jimmy said, "nice one Neutron" Cindy said angrily "now you've killed us!" And in a blast of light, the rockets disappeared. Watching from the Bog Star, Plankton celebrated cheerfully. "Hurray for Yokian allies!" he exclaimed, "Jimmy Neutron is dead, now no one can stop us!" And on the Yokian cruiser, Goobot also celebrated, "at last we have had our revenge on the little brat who defeated our plans once before. Now no one can stop us!" "Hooray he's gone, he's gone" Ooblar said, doing a little dance, but unknown to both villains, the rockets were not gone, merely smaller. "Lucky for us I remembered to bring my shrink ray with me" Jimmy said, "yeah well that was cutting it kind of close don't you think?" Cindy asked. "Well excuse me for saving your lives" Jimmy said, "hey enough bickering, what's the plan?" Carl asked. "Simple, now that we're small, we can easily slip by their radar" Jimmy said, "we will then sneak into the ship, regain our full size, and fake an attack on the Bog Star, causing the two allies to fight amongst themselves. In their moment of distraction we'll sneak aboard the Bog Star, free the prisoners and escape." "And you expect us to do all of this?" Cindy asked, "well I agree it seems like a bit much, but I'm sure we could maybe" "Listen Neutron why don't we focus on getting into the ship, and then let me worry about what we do after that." "Umm okay" Jimmy said dumbfounded, Cindy smiled and cocky smile and addressed the others. "Okay you guys you heard the man let's get to that spaceship!" and the remaining rockets zoomed off. "Wow Jimmy, Cindy is sure a take charge leader" Sheen said, in awe, "indeed, I hate to say it, but she may develop a better plan than I could." And he turned his mini-rocket towards the cruiser. 

MEANWHILE 

The gang on Earth was desperately trying to avoid the attacks of Klaktor and Wolfgang, who was trying to get any of the weaker members of the group. "Grab the girl with the pigtails you idiot" Wolfgang shouted as he pursued Tommy, "right Wolfgang" Edmund said, and began to chase Dodie. Meanwhile Klaktor was chasing the other kids around Jimmy's house, blasting as often as he could. "Dude we have got to find away to stop this robot" Gerald said, "let's see if we can't contact Goddard" Arnold replied, "he's a mechanical dog, he probably has something that can help us." "Good idea" Ginger said, and the gang began to yell Goddard's name. "Forget it losers" Wolfgang said, after snagging Tommy "that hunk of junk canine can't help you." "Yeah cause he's a piece of scrap" Edmund said, laughing at his little joke, "shut up" Wolfgang said. However Goddard heard their cries and left Jimmy's computer to see what was going on. After looking out the window and seeing his friends being attacked, the dog barked and rushed down the stairs. Outside the gang was tiring of running, "I (pant) can't go (pant) much further (pant)" SpongeBob said, "you have to" Gerald said, "otherwise that robot will get you" "I'm sorry but I can't" SpongeBob said and he collapsed in a heap on the grass. "SpongeBob!" Arnold exclaimed and went to help his fallen friend, "Arnold no!" Gerald said but it was too late. Just as Arnold reached SpongeBob, Klaktor reached both of them and prepared to fire. Arnold closed his eyes to wait for the blast, and suddenly realized it didn't come, when he opened his eyes, he saw the Goddard had rammed into the evil robot, and was pushing him away from the kids. "Good dog Goddard" Arnold said, "hurray for Goddard" Kimi added, however their celebration was short lived, as Klaktor backhanded the robot dog into the side of the house. "Aww man look like Goddard's in trouble" Gerald said, "get up Goddard" Arnold pleaded, but Klaktor was faster and pinned the dog under his foot. "Heh good one Klaktor now crush that thing!" Wolfgang ordered, "no!" Arnold yelled, "we have to do something." "But what can we do?" SpongeBob asked, just then, the answer to their question was strolling down the street. "Hey what's going on over there?" Timmy Turner said, spying the chaos at the Neutron house. "Let's go see," Wanda said, and they rushed over to get a closer look. "Ooh robot fighting" Cosmo said happily, "not just any robots" Timmy added, "look one of them is Jimmy's dog Goddard." "And he's about to be crushed by that other robot!" Wanda exclaimed, "so this isn't Battlebots?" Cosmo asked confused. "Quick you guys, I wish that other robot would rust" Timmy said, his godparents complied, and before Klaktor could lower his leg, he was rusted in place. "What? Stop standing there and get him" Wolfgang shouted, "hey how about that? He rusted" Gerald said, "hey Wolfgang, looks like your all powerful robot ain't all he's cracked up to be." "Shut up" Wolfgang, "but wait, how did he rust?" Tommy asked, "I didn't see anyone use any water." "We can take the credit for this one" said a voice and everyone turned to see Timmy and his fairies. "Timmy Turner, you're a sight for sore eyes" Ginger said, "hey guys what's up?" Timmy asked, "we saw that robot about to harm Goddard, so I rusted him up." "We'll explain later" Arnold said, "right now we need help taking care of them" and he pointed to Wolfgang and Edmund. "Now might be a good time to run" Wolfgang said, "right Wolfgang" said Edmund and the two bullies took to the hills. "They're getting away!" Tommy shouted, "oh no they're not" Timmy said, "guys take care of 'em" "No problem Timmy" Cosmo said, and created a magic net which entrapped them both. "Darn you kids!" Wolfgang shouted, "thanks for the assist Timmy my man" Gerald said. "No problem guys" Timmy said, "but where's Jimmy, and how did those losers get a robot?" "It's a long story" Ginger said, "but sit down and we'll tell you the whole thing."


	9. Chapter 9: The plot thickens

Chapter 9: The plot thickens and Dib's in love. 

MEANWHILE 

On the Bog Star, Plankton was celebrating the supposed destruction of Jimmy and friends. "Ha ha, did you see it Dib my boy?" he asked, "Pow! Zap! One powerful blast from the Yokian's gun finished that brat for good!" "You do realize that you'll never get his brainpower now right?" Dib asked, "so what?" Plankton said, "I don't need his brainpower now that I have complete control over an alien invasion force!" "Well I suppose that's true" Dib said, thinking quietly, " I feel like celebrating" Plankton said, "what do you say we get a bottle of some type of ale and then go torment the prisoners?" "I…uh… can't drink" Dib replied, "Oh yeah" Plankton said, "well then how about soda?" "Soda's cool " Dib replied, "fantastic, let's go" Plankton added and they headed off to the dungeon. In the dungeon Plankton approached Reggie's cell and opened the door, she was lying on the floor crying. _I can't believe Otto's dead _she thought _but I saw the blast hit him. Now he and the others are gone and no one can save us._ "Aww dry your eyes my dear Regina" Plankton said evilly, Reggie noticed Plankton and made a muffled noise of anger. "Glad to see you too" Plankton said in his best sarcastic voice, "Judging from your tears I'll take it that you know that Jimmy Neutron is now cosmic space dust!" "And so is your brother" Dib chimed in happily, "all your hopes of escaping are gone!" "And to celebrate" Plankton said, "I'll take you up to the bridge of my ship, so you can witness my conquest of your measly planet." He snapped his fingers and a trio of Martian guards arrived, "escort these girls to the bridge" The Martian guards saluted and went about their task. One of them opened a cell a few doors down and brought out Sherry, who began to squirm furiously despite her bonds. Dib shot her a cool look, and Plankton seemed confused by his partner's actions. "What was that about?" he asked, "what?" "You know what, that look you gave Sherry, what's up with that?" "Well… the thing is… I kinda thought…" Dib said, "yes?" Plankton asked, "I kind thought I could, ya know, see if she'd like to be my girlfriend, I mean as one of the soon-to-be rulers of Earth I could use a consort to rule beside me." "Well she wouldn't be my first choice, but I say go for it" Plankton said, "really?" Dib asked happily, "sure, and look at it this way, if she turns you down, you can have her tortured and executed." "Works for me" Dib said as the two villains exited the dungeon. 

MEANWHILE 

Outside the Yokian cruiser, Jimmy and his shrunken crew waited for the hatch to open. "This is just fantastic Nerdtron" Cindy complained, "you shrunk us so we could fit through the hatch, but they haven't opened the hatch yet!" "Patience Cindy" Jimmy said, "we need to wait for the right moment" "when will that be?" Cindy asked. Suddenly the hatch opened, to let out several smaller craft, "that would be now," Jimmy said, and the rockets zoomed by the larger ships and got into the ship. "Now what?" Carl asked, "we find the main chamber and activate the weapons" Jimmy replied, "and the best thing is, since we're so small we can slip by unnoticed. " Woo-hoo I'm small!" Sheen exclaimed, "this is like when UltraLord was shrunk by the evil Dr. Reducto and…" "shut up you UltraLord nut!" Cindy said, as the rockets took off down the hallway. 

MEANWHILE 

Back on the Bog Star, Plankton was gloating to his helpless prisoners. "Like the view?" he said, gesturing to the emptiness of space through the window. "Enjoy it while you can, because soon that emptiness will be filled with attack ships filled with alien soldiers ready to conquer Earth!" Then he went over to one of the nearby chairs and pulled down Reggie's gag. "You'll never get away with this Plankton" she said, "my brother may be gone, but there are others who will oppose you." "You mean your little loser friends on Earth?" Plankton asked in a sly voice, "I've already sent down some operatives to take care of them, and even if they fail I doubt your pals could withstand a full-scale alien invasion." "Yeah well…" Reggie said, trying to think of a good comeback, "my friends are stronger than you think, and they might just surprise you." "Not likely" Plankton muttered, "anyway you'll be happy to know that now that Jimmy and his pals are no more, I have no further need for you. But since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you live long enough to see me become ruler of Earth!" "Thanks, you're so generous" Reggie said sarcastically " now let us go, you… lousy piece of brine shrimp!" "Okay you just lost your speaking privileges" Plankton said, and replaced the gag. Meanwhile Dib had sidled up next a very nervous Sherry, "I'll remove the gag if you promise not to scream," he said. Sherry nodded her head, and Dib pulled down her gag, "I'll be tasting that thing for hours" Sherry said, spitting to try and remove the taste of the cloth. "Hey listen Sherry" Dib said nervously, "you know I'll be part ruler of the world soon, and I was thinking well… I would love somebody to rule by my side. So what do ya say?" he asked flashing her a confident smile. "Me be your queen?" Sherry asked, Dib nodded and she laughed "no way, I'd rather date Reggie's brother than ever be the girlfriend of a big headed, weird little freak like you." Dib began to burn with anger "big headed? Weird? Why you!!" he said and quickly replaced Sherry's gag. Before he could react, Karen's voice beamed into the room "I hate to disturb you while you're tormenting captives Plankton" she said, "but there's a ship outside, it's King Goobot, he wishes to talk with you." "Thank you" Plankton replied and turned to his prisoners, "I'm afraid I have to go now, but once I get back we'll figure out what tortures to subject you to." "I have some nasty ones planned for you, Little Miss thinks-she's-too-cool -for -me" Dib said, causing Sherry to make muffled sounds of fear from beneath her gag. "Guards! Take them back to the dungeon," Plankton said, the guards complied and left with the squirming, struggling captives. "Come on, let's go see what our esteemed partner wants," Plankton said, and he and Dib left the room. 


	10. Chapter 10: The old double cross again

Chapter 10: The old Double Cross (again)

MEANWHILE 

Back on the Yokian ship, Jimmy and his friends had finally made their way to the control room, and instantly reverted to their normal size. "Man is it good to be full-size again" Carl said, "um Carl you don't suppose that the aliens could find us in here do you?" Hoodsey asked. "I hope so Hoods" Carl said, "I'd love to take on some aliens, think of the stories I could tell, everyone at school would be so jealous." "Hey quiet down you two" Cindy said, and turned her attention to the control panel, "now what?" "Elementary my dear Cindy" Jimmy said, " we simply disconnect the alarm systems, then we can sneak around without alerting other guards to our presence." "Sounds good to me," said Cindy flipping some switches near a panel labeled "Alarm." Sure enough the alarm shut down and several of the Yokians onboard took notice. "Something's wrong with the alarms" said an officer, and he turned to a guard "hey get down to the control room and find out what's going on." The guard left and headed toward the room with our heroes who were just preparing to leave. "Okay, now we should be able to leave without tripping any alarms" Jimmy said. However, just as he was about to step outside, he spied the guard and quickly retreated within. "What's the problem Nerdtron?" Cindy asked impatiently, "we turned off the alarms, just go already." "I'm afraid I can't, you see there's a guard headed toward this location" Jimmy said. "Shoot is that all?" Sandy asked, "no problem let me take care of this here alien." "Um I'm not sure that's a wise idea" Jimmy said, but Sandy ignored him and headed to the door. At that moment, the door opened and in entered the Yokian guard. "What's going on in here it's you!" he shouted. "Hi-ya!" Sandy said attacking him from the side, the guard didn't have time to react, before Sandy delivered a powerful chop to his dome. It shattered and the slimy alien dripped to the floor, "eww that still grosses me out" Libby said, "sick dude" Otto added. "Well I must say it appears as though Sandy's approach, while quite brutal, is indeed effective," Jimmy said, "no duh Nerdtron" Cindy said, "did you just figure that out? No wonder you're a genius." Jimmy ignored her and turned to the others, "I think we now have what we need to get past the remaining guards" Jimmy said, "then what are we waitin' fer?" Sandy asked "I feel like cracking some more eggs!" And she rushed out the door, "wait for us!" Jimmy said following behind, with the others trailing not too far behind. 

Back on the Bog Star, Goobot had explained his reason for visiting. "So you want us to divide up our territory on Earth?" Plankton asked, a little surprised. "Yes" Goobot said, "now that brat Neutron is out of the way, Earth will soon be ours and I want to make sure I get a fair share." "Very well" Plankton said, "Karen, could you please display a map of the world, and cut it into four equal slices?" "Not creative enough to draw a picture on paper and divide it with a pen?" Karen asked in her sarcastic voice. "Just do it!" Plankton shouted, "very well" Karen replied and displayed a map on her screen. Meanwhile Dib leaned into his partner "who's the fourth part for?" he asked, "Dr. Damage of course" Plankton replied. And as if he had heard the conversation, Damage entered the chamber, "what's going on?" he asked. "Hey doc we're just splitting up our territory" Plankton said, just then Karen's voice came on "map completed, the land mass has been divided into in 4 equal parts." "Take your pick" Plankton said, "it's all even, so there's no unfairness." "Hmm I like that large piece with some of that Russia country in it" Goobot said, "I'll take the one with the huge parts of South America and Africa" Damage said, "they might have valuable resources for me to exploit." "Good thing Asia is so big" Dib said, "at least that way I get part of China."

MEANWHILE 

Back on the Yokain cruiser, Jimmy and his friends were nearing the main chamber. Sandy had hacked her way through all of the guards they encountered, so there was little resistance. "I believe victory is ours my friends" Jimmy said, "I hope so dude, I wanna go home" Otto whined. Carl meanwhile was like a kid in a candy store. "Isn't it great Hoods?" he asked, "man I wish I brought a camera." "Maybe we can get a souvenir" Hoodsey said, "hey you two" Cindy said, "focus on the job at hand okay?" Just then they arrived at a large steel door, "ahh the main control chamber, here we are" Jimmy said, "now I believe their should be some sort of code that will allow us to gain entry." He punched several combinations into the keypad, but the door remained closed "I thought you were a genius" Cindy replied, "so why can't you open the door?" "Patience Cindy" Jimmy said, "these Yokians are tricky, their code could be anything" and he tried another code. Surprisingly, the code worked and the doors opened, "well how about that?" he said, "who would have guessed the code was 'eggs'." "Fascinating" Cindy said, rolling her eyes "let's go" "Of course" Jimmy said and they entered the room. Inside there was throne in the center, followed by several computers on the sides. "Okay Carl, Sheen, man the computers" Jimmy said, "find the weapons systems and fire at the Bog Star." "Aye aye captain" Sheen said, saluting Jimmy before rushing off to his task, Jimmy, meanwhile took his position at the throne. Carl turned on his computer, "okay let's see, what we've got here" he said, punching up various control screens, "radar, tractor beam, ahh here we are weapons. Ready to go Jimmy" Carl replied, Sheen likewise was tinkering with his computer "the mighty UltraLord uses his incredible computer to locate the headquarters of the evil villains." "Umm Sheen" Jimmy said, "huh? Oh sorry" Sheen said, and finished setting things up on his computer "I've got the weapons all set up on my side Jimmy," he said. "Good work men" Jimmy said, "now aim weapons at the Bog Star and fire with full force." "Yes captain" they both said and activated the weapons, once they were turned on the aimed the powerful guns at the Bog Star. "Target locked sir, waiting for your orders" Carl said, "fire" Jimmy said, and they simultaneously pushed the fire buttons 

MEANWHILE 

Back on the Bog Star, the fiendish partners had finished selecting their territory. "I say we have a feast to celebrate out upcoming victory" Plankton said, "I'll eat to that," Dr. Damage said. Just then, however, the Yokian weapons slammed into the side of the ship, rocking it like a cradle. "What the heck?" Plankton shouted after the attack "Karen, what's going on? Who did that?" "It's obvious you're under attack stupid" Karen replied, "I can tell that, now tell me who's attacking!" Plankton yelled. "Jeez calm down, okay?" Karen said and paused for a bit while she processed "well?" Plankton asked. "According to my calculations, the blast came from the Yokians cruiser." Suddenly another blast rocked the ship, "the Yokains? But their king is right here, why would they? " "What's the problem? Who's firing on us?" Goobot asked, "according to my computer it came from your ship!" Plankton shouted. "What? that's impossible!" Goobot said, "why would my men fire on us?" "Why don't you tell me" Plankton said, "and what's that supposed to mean?" Goobot asked suspiciously, "are you saying I did this on purpose?" "Seems reasonable to me" Plankton said, "What?! After all we've been through, you would accuse me of trying to double cross you? Why you lousy no-good piece of shrimp!" "Yeah well at least I'm not a dumb egg!" Plankton replied, the two stared each other down, as their better halves tried to pull them apart. "Come on Plankton he's our ally" Dib said, "sire please control yourself" Ooblar added. "Why would my men fire on this ship? I'm here, they'd destroy me and Ooblar" Goobot said, Plankton thought about that for a bit, "hmm good point" he said "but if you didn't order the blast, then who?" "Perhaps a few rebellious soldiers" Goobot said, "I'll try to get in contact with the ship and see what's going on" and he turned on a small radio, "ship come in, this is King Goobot, come in now!" but there was no response. "There's no response, the communications must be down" Goobot said, "hmm very odd your ship fires on us, then there's no response" "What do you think is wrong?" Dib asked, "I don't know but I'll find out" Plankton said, and took out his own radio. Back on the Yokian ship, in the training room, Biderman was taking a nap. Suddenly his radio rang "huh, uh what?" he said, slowly gaining consciousness "what's that?" then he looked at the bulge in his pocket. "Oh yeah" he said and grabbed the radio "Biderman here, how can I help you?" "Biederman? Put Kip on" Plankton said. "Are you sure? Don't you want to talk to me?" "Just shut up and do it!" Plankton replied. Biderman shrugged and took the radio over to where Kip was standing, "hey boss call for ya" he said handing him the radio. "Hello?" Kip asked, "Kip, it's me Plankton, the ship fired on us and I want to find out who's responsible. Find out what's going on over there" "you can count on me sir" he said hanging up the radio, "Biederman, let's go, we've gotta get to the control room, and find out who's firing on the boss." "No problem boss, just let me pack some" Now you idiot!" Kip yelled, and the two villains headed to the control room.


	11. Chapter 11: the jig is up

Chapter 11: The jig is up. 

Back in the control room, Sheen was readying to fire another blast, "awaiting orders captain Jimmy" he said. "Fire at full force Mr. Sheen" Jimmy said, "'Mr. Sheen?' Oh brother" Cindy said. Sheen obeyed and fired another blast at the Bog Star's hull, "excellent, a few more blasts and the ship should be weakened enough for us to gain entry." "Say Jimmy are you sure that no one knows we're in here?" Hoodsey asked, "absolutely Hoodsey" Jimmy said, "Sandy took out most of the guards around here so no one will disturb us." However, at that moment, Kip and Biederman were walking down the hall that led to the control room. "Who could be in there boss?" Biderman asked, "how am I supposed to know fool?" Kip said angrily, "but from the looks of things, they took out a lot of the guards." He pushed the keypad and began to type in the code. As soon as he typed it in, the door opened and the villainous poachers saw something they couldn't believe. "Neutron!" Kip shouted, "I heard he was dead." Jimmy and his allies turned around, "uh-oh, it appears as though we missed a few villains." "I'll get 'em," Sandy said, and jumped out of her seat, Kip quickly pulled out his radio, "Mr. Plankton I'm here in the control room, it's Neutron, he's not dead!" Before he could finish, Sandy tackled him, back on the Bog Star, Plankton was amazed at the news. "Neutron, not dead? But how? I saw the beam hit him." Dib suddenly spoke up "maybe he used his blasted shrink ray, before the beam hit." "Blast it! That's probably what he did" Plankton said, "and now he has control of the Yokian ship" He turned back to the radio "Kip listen to me, destroy him!, do you hear me…Kip…Kip what's going on? Blast it I've lost contact!" "Now what?" Goobot asked, "knowing Neutron, he'll probably make his way here to free our little captives, but this time, we'll have a little trap ready for our uninvited guests." And he laughed evilly. 

Back on the Yokian ship, Sandy had efficiently handled Kip and Biederman, "that takes care of those two ruffians" she said, dusting off her hands. "Great plan Nerdtron" Cindy said, "now Plankton knows we're here, now what do we do?" "Hold on Cindy" Jimmy said, "I don't think Plankton would be willing to destroy his allies ship just to get us. Now all we have to do is shrink down and sneak into the Bog Star." "But we lost the element of surprise" Cindy shouted, "so? We still have the ability to shrink" Jimmy said, "dudes enough of this, let's just go get Reg" Otto added. "Of course, everyone move out" Jimmy said, and they rushed to the docking bay and their rockets. After hopping in, Jimmy readied the shrink ray "prepare for shrinking" he said, and in a flash the group was reduced in size once more. "Blast off!" Jimmy said, and they exited through the hatch of the Yokian cruiser and made their way to the Bog Star. "Man it looks big and scary" Hoodsey said, "uh Carl can we turn back, I'm beginning to have doubts about this." "Forget it Hoods" Carl said, "we're in this for the long haul" "wow that's a really big ship" Sheen commented. "Actually Sheen it only appears larger because of our shrunken state, although I'm unsure of it's true size." "Hey Jimmy can we just get in there please?" Libby asked, "of course" Jimmy replied and spied around. He soon noticed a crack in the ship from when it had been blasted, "there's our entrance everyone" Jimmy said, making his rocket dive towards it. The other rockets followed suit, until all 4 entered the Bog Star, "man check this place out" Carl said in amazement "it's even more high tech than that Yokian ship." "I'm scared Carl" Hoodsey remarked "what if the aliens in here are stronger than those Yokians?" "I doubt they could hit us anyway Hoods" Carl added, then increased his speed. "Where the heck are we Nerdtron?" Cindy asked, "I don't know" Jimmy added, "unfortunately I don't have a radar layout of this place. But if television has taught us anything, it's that the dungeon is usually on the lower levels, so that's where we should go." "Then what are we waiting for?" Cindy asked angrily, "Point taken" Jimmy said, "let's go find those captives!" and they took off once again. 

After several minutes, and several wrong turns, the rockets finally made it to the dungeon. "It's about time we found this place" Cindy said, "after following Carl's detour." "Hey that place looked like the entrance to a dungeon to me" Carl said defensively, "easy everybody" Jimmy said "let's just find the girls, then stop Plankton." And the tiny rockets zoomed from cell to cell trying to find the hostages, "I found one!" Carl shouted, and the other rockets headed over. Sure enough lying in the cell was Reggie, "Reg!" Otto shouted, "time to break her out" Jimmy said and returned the group to their normal size. "Hang on Reg we're coming" Otto said, Reggie turned to see her brother and began to make muffled noises from under her gag. "I think she's trying to tell us something" Hoodsey said, "she probably just wants me to hurry up" Jimmy replied, "don't worry Ms. Rocket, I'll have you free in a jiffy." Reggie however, continued her mumblings "Reg, he said he's going as fast as he can" Otto said, "you know I think she has something really urgent to tell us," Libby said. "Indeed" Jimmy said, "once we get her free, we'll find out what she wants." After a few seconds, Jimmy's mini lazer burned through the lock and the door opened, "Reg I'm glad to see you" Otto said as he hugged his sister, then pulled down her gag. "Otto it's a trap!" she shouted, sure enough in a few seconds the entire crew was surrounded by a huge band of Martian soldiers, who pointed their tridents at them. Lars and his gang were also present, holding futuristic guns, and Dib, King Goobot, Ooblar, and Damage were also there. And so was a "special" guest, "so Jimmy Neutron, at last we meet again" he said, coming out from the shadows. "Plankton" Jimmy said, "we'll you're looking…big" "thanks to Dib's machine naturally," Plankton said, grinning, "and as you can see, I now have control of two powerful alien races, who will soon conquer the Earth!" "You're just as insane as before" Cindy said, "ahh my dear Ms. Vortex, I see you haven't changed any, sadly. But as you can see, I hold all the cards" he gestured to the surrounded heroes "take them upstairs!" The guards escorted the gang upstairs while Plankton stepped into Reggie's cell "excuse me" he said, and replaced her gag, "grab the girls, I have something 'special' planned for them" he told a nearby guard before he left. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Invasion is on

Chapter 12: The Invasion is on…or is it? 

Back up in the main chamber, Plankton reveled in the helplessness of his captives. "Lovely isn't it?" he asked them pointing out the window into space, "soon all of that beautiful space will be filled with spaceships under my control, going forth to achieve their goal: conquest of the Earth!" "You won't succeed Plankton" Jimmy said, "even if you destroy us, our friends on Earth will stop you." "Blah, blah, blah" Plankton said, "They may have beaten that pair of incompetents I sent to take care of them, but I have more where they came from." "You're sick" Carl added, "and soon you'll be dead!" Plankton said, "but before I kill you, I thought I'd give you a preview of what you have to expect. Now that I have you, I have no further need for my other hostages, so I'm going to get rid of them, into deep space!" he said laughing evilly. "What?" Jimmy asked, "don't worry, they'll be safely ensconced within one of the Bog Star's garbage pods, just like the human filth they are!" "You sick monster!" Otto shouted and ran forward, but Dib stopped him short with a tazer. " Otto are you okay?" Jimmy asked, "I've always wanted to do that" Dib said, grinning evilly. "Oh look, there's the garbage pod now" Plankton said, the others looked out the window, sure enough there was a capsule-shaped device floating in space. "Bring them back Plankton and we'll do anything you want" Jimmy said, "yeah they're of no importance to you, we're the ones you want" Cindy added. "Hmm good point, the girls aren't of any use to me" Plankton said, "so I guess I can destroy them!" "No!" Jimmy shouted, "you double-crossing fiend" Carl added. "Flattery won't keep you from being killed" Plankton replied, "Damage, turn on the metal destroying gun, we'll destroy that garbage pod and leave Regina and her loser friends stranded in space, with no air." "No!!!" Otto shouted and ran forward, Dib readied his tazer, but Otto punched him out of the way. "Kill him!" Plankton shouted, several Martian guards rushed forward with pikes at the ready, "looks like it's time fer a fight" Sandy said, and delivered a powerful chop to the guard holding her. "Take this ya evil alien critters" she said, running into the two guards, she dodged the pike of one then delivered a kick to his chest. Then she grabbed the other's pike and wrested it away from him, after tossing it away she hit him with a series of karate chops. "Enough fooling around" Plankton said, "Damage, take out the pod!" "Yes sir" Damage said, and he manned the controls for the gun, "so long Earth girls," he said, taking careful aim with the gun. "UltraLord!" came a shout from nearby, Damage turned his head to see Sheen running towards him, the kid attempted a flying tackle. However, Damage easily sidestepped him "oww!" Sheen said, "idiot human" Damage commented, "now then where was I? Oh yes, destroying the humans." He aimed the gun again, and prepared to send Reggie into deep space, "hands off dude!" came the cry from nearby. "Uhh, what is it this time?" Damage said, and he turned to face the new attacker. However, he could not anticipate Otto's adrenaline and in seconds the little kid was on him, and hitting him hard. "Oww, get off of me you little brat!" Damage shouted, "forget it dude, you're trying to kill my sister" Otto said. Dib meanwhile had recovered from Otto's blow and was surveying the carnage. Sandy and Cindy had taken out most of the Yokian and Martian guards, Otto was beating up Damage, and Jimmy was fighting with King Goobot. "I hate to say this but I think we're losing" Dib said to Plankton. "No, you think?" Plankton asked sarcastically "this is bad, don't just stand there do something!" "Like what?" "I don't know, shock them, get the shrink ray, anything!" "Lost control again, eh Plankton?" Karen asked, "shut up, I'm not in the mood for this today" Plankton replied "anyway I have a huge army of guards, I can turn this around." "Then you probably won't like the news I have for you" she replied, "what news, you crazy computer?" "The radar systems have detected the presence of several intruders" "who would dare intrude on us?" Plankton asked, Crash! A rocket slammed through the wall and out from it stepped Arnold. "Man I told you, you couldn't drive a rocket" Gerald said, "okay you made your point Gerald" Arnold said. "What, those losers?" Plankton said, "guards kill them!" however, his guards were distracted with the others, "o--kay, Lars! You and your cronies prove your worth to this organization and get those intruders." "Sure thing Mr. P" Lars said, "okay boys, let's show 'em who they're messing with!" and they rushed toward the new arrivals. "Uh-oh buddy, don't look now but here comes trouble" Gerald said, pointing to the advancing bullies, before they could do anything, however, another series of rockets crashed through the wall "ye gods how many troublemakers are there!" Plankton exclaimed. "Cosmo dear I told you, to slow down" Wanda said hopping out of a green, smiling rocket. "Sorry but I love zooming around," said the green rocket happily, "hey look, friends." "Timmy Turner, you and the others are a sight for sore eyes" Jimmy said, "glad to help out," Wanda said. "Don't just stand there you fools, get them!" Plankton shouted, "got it Mr. P" Lars replied and his crew and a band of Martian soldiers ran forward. "Let's show these aliens who's boss" Wanda said angrily, "you mean Tony Danza?" Cosmo asked, Wanda sighed and rushed forward. Meanwhile Jimmy had pulled Sheen aside, "Sheen my boy I have a job for you, rush outside and save the girls from the garbage pod" "no problem Jimmy" Sheen said saluting, "UltraLord will not let you down." "Glad to hear it" Jimmy said, as Sheen rushed to one of the new rockets and escaped. No one noticed, as they were too busy fighting each other, Wanda had turned several pikes into harmless flowers, while Cosmo trapped some guards in pudding " yeah pudding!" he exclaimed. Lars and his gang were nearby, surveying the fight, "um boss I don't think we stand a chance against these guys" Pi said, "point taken Pi" Lars said, " let's retreat dudes." As they ran from the fairies however, they were stopped by Arnold, Gerald, and Tommy, "going somewhere fellas?" Gerald asked, "ha you've gotta be kidding, we can handle you dorks easily" Lars said, "get these losers." However in a few seconds the kids disarmed the bullies "my gun" Pi exclaimed, Sputz offered a similar complaint. "Let's get 'em Arnold" Gerald said, "normally I don't support violence, but you four have it coming." "Huh…?" was all Lars could manage before Tommy delivered a kick to his gut, and in what seemed like something out of a bad kung-fu movie, the three boys dispatched the bullies with a flurry of kicks and punches. "Ow" Lars said before he collapsed, Gerald dusted off his hands, "that takes care of them" he said, "that should teach them to ally themselves with a band of alien invaders" Tommy said, then added "I'm sorry, I'm not usually so violent." "That's all right man" Gerald said, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

Meanwhile outside, Sheen was rocketing towards the garbage pod "Sheen to the rescue, hey I like the sound of that" he said as his rocket approached the pod. "Okay, now how do I get into this thing?" he said investigating the pod, until he noticed a hatch, "oh" he said, turning the wheel. After some grunting and choice curse words, he opened the hatch, and strained against the pull of gravity, "(grunt), Ultralord struggles with a mighty hatch (grunt) in his quest to rescue the fair maidens (grunt) from evil alien invaders". After a few moments, he was successful and slammed the hatch with a clang! Inside Reggie and her friends turned to look at this new guest, "umm…hi" Sheen said waving nervously, then he went over to Reggie and pulled off her gag. "Thanks Sheen" she said, as he began to untie her "I thought we were done for." "No problem ma'am, the great Sheen is always happy to help," he said, as the ropes on her wrists finally fell away. Reggie rubbed her wrists, then bent to untie her ankles as Sheen removed Sherry's gag and began to untie her. "Thanks a bunch" Sherry said, "I was starting to lose all feeling in my limbs." Soon all three girls were untied, and Sheen began to open the hatch to get them out. "How'd you get here?" Reggie asked, "I took one of Jimmy's rockets…" then he slapped his forehead "what?" Reggie asked. "Oh man I forgot, the rockets only fit two, you girls will have to squeeze together" "if that's what it takes" Sherry said, "yeah it's no problem" Trish added. "Okay then" Sheen replied, "but one of you better not touch me!", the girls giggled at this comment, "I'm serious, I could catch cooties or something from you." "How immature" Sherry said, angrily, "yeah, Reg you can go in front with this guy" Trish replied. " Okay no more talking, let's go!" Sheen shouted, "cause it's cold out here and there's no oxygen and stuff." So the girls and Sheen crammed into the rocket, "Bog Star here we come" Sheen said as he took off back to the ship "all hail Ultralord!"

Back in the Bog Star, the Nicktoons had whittled down Plankton's army of Martian guards, soon only Dib, Damage, Ooblar and King Goobot remained. "Damage, destroy the garbage pod, Dib shrink them" Plankton ordered. "Right" both said and rushed off to their retrospective tasks, "take this you lousy kids," Dib said, firing his shrink ray at the assemblage. Meanwhile Damage warmed up the main gun "so long girls" he said as he got the pod in his sights. "Nooo!" Cindy shouted and hit him with a running tackle, but it was two late. The gun fired and several of the gang watched as it broke apart and the pieces floated into space. "Well looks like that's the end of those girls, you failed Neutron" Plankton said, "not quite villain" said a voice from behind. Plankton looked to see another hole, which had been caused by Sheen's rocket. He and the girls stood there defiantly, "you!" Plankton shouted, "Reg you're safe" Otto exclaimed as he rushed over and hugged her. "Yup I'm a-okay rocket boy" she replied, "face it Plankton it's over, your allies are beaten and so are you" Jimmy said. "Over? Hardly, I still have my closest allies, get them!" he shouted and Goobot began firing his Doomstick at the kids. "Careful with that" Plankton exclaimed but Goobot ignored him, "now I've got you Neutron" he said cackling as he fired again. Boom! The blast missed Jimmy and hit a radar station, Goobot fired again this time hitting a computer console, "stop firing you idiot or you'll destroy the whole ship!" Plankton exclaimed. "Ahh my ship!" came a voice from behind, the group all turned to see Emperor Bog standing in the doorway. "My ship, what have you done to my beautiful ship?" "Bog, I order you to return to your chambers" Plankton shouted "not this time" Bog said, "one of my men found and removed your little mind-control device. And now I'll make you, that big headed human and that traitor Damage pay for this!" "It wasn't my fault sire, they forced me to do it" Damage said, Plankton whirled to stare at him "traitor!" he exclaimed. "Enough bickering" Bog said and snapped his fingers, instantly a group of Martian guards flanked him, "you'll pay for using me and damaging my precious ship, kill them all!" The guards ran forward with pikes ready, "now might be a good time for you to run Plankton" Karen's voice said. Meanwhile Jimmy and his friends took advantage of the distraction, "I think we should escape while there is still a window of opportunity" Jimmy said, "I agree with you there Neutron" Cindy said, and the gang loaded into their rockets. "Bye evil guys" Cosmo said as he blasted off, Plankton noticed their escape, "They're getting away !" he exclaimed, but before the Martians could do anything, they had fled. "Blast, well I can still punish you" Bog said, "don't just stand there attack him" Plankton said to Goobot. "Sorry, but this scheme no longer seems profitable," Goobot said, "ship, beam us up." And in a few seconds he and Ooblar disappeared. "Great" Plankton said, "now what do we do?" "I would suggest giving up," Bog said as his Martian forces advanced on the diabolical duo. "Look Bog, I'm sure we can work this out" Plankton said nervously "I mean a little steel, a little spackle and this thing will be as good as new." "So you want to help huh?" Bog asked, "of course" Plankton replied, sweating nervously, "in that case, I think I may have something for you to do." "I don't like the sound of this" Dib said.

Back in space Jimmy and his friends were driving their rockets toward Earth, "Neutron, I hate to reign on your parade but what's to keep the Yokians or the Martians from blasting us into kingdom come?" Cindy asked. "Well I believe our dear Martian emperor is busy with Plankton, and our friend Sandy took out quite a few Yokian officers on their ship." Suddenly the team could hear a voice shouting, "Curse you Jimmy Neutron!" "Hey looks like they were wrong" Sheen said, "in space they can hear you scream." "I believe that is a quite accurate assessment Sheen" Jimmy said and addressed his friends "everyone let's head back to Earth." "That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day," Cindy said as the rockets zoomed through the atmosphere. 


	13. Chapter 13: A happy ending for all

Chapter 13: A Happy ending for all. 

Much later the gang was back at Jimmy's house. A teleportation beam had taken Klaktor back to the Bog Star, and the two bullies had been sent to juvey. Jimmy and his friends were having a celebration on his lawn. "Well everyone thanks to our bravery Ms. Rocket and her friends were rescued and another of Plankton's evil schemes was defeated." "And me and Hoods got to go up on an alien spaceship!" Carl proudly proclaimed, "I'd like to see Blake Gripling beat that." "I'm just glad we all made it back in one piece" Otto said, "yeah and I'm happy that Plankton or his big headed friend didn't get a chance to actually perform any of their tortures on me" Reggie added. "I'll second that" Sherry added, "ditto" Trish replied and the three girls all downed their sodas. "One question still remains" Sandy "what do ya'll suppose happened to those villains?" "Good question" SpongeBob added, "I hope he doesn't return to try and steal the Krabby Patty formula." "Unlikely" Jimmy said, "Last time I saw them, Emperor Bog looked pretty mad at them, and I have a feeling he made Plankton pay for his deception." 

MEANWHILE 

In space, back on the Bog Star, Plankton and Dib were strapped to upright tables in Dr. Damage's lab. "Oh this is great, just great" Dib complained, "I'm strapped to a table on an alien spaceship, this is just like a nightmare I had once. Although I think there was a probe involved…" "will you shut up!" Plankton shouted, "don't worry, I'll get us out of this." "Weren't you the one who got us **_into_** this mess in the first place?" Dib asked. "That's not important" Plankton said, "what is important, is that we shall escape from this place and have our revenge on Jimmy Neutron and all of his little Nicktoon friends!" Just then Damage entered the lab, "well are you two traitors ready for your tests?" he asked. "Look Damage, let us free and I can promise you the conquest of the Bog Star" Plankton said nervously. "Yeah right" Damage said, "thanks to you the emperor is watching me more than ever, it'll take me weeks to regain his trust enough to try to overthrow him." "Umm sorry?" Dib said, "not as sorry as you will be" Damage said "I didn't tell you, but you'll be testing some electric shocks." "How can we test…Ahhh!" Dib said, as several volts of electricity surged through him. "What the…ahh… this is…ahh… all that lousy Jimmy…ahh… Neutron's fault" Plankton said "and he'll…ahh…pay for this…ahh!" 


End file.
